Words
by earthday
Summary: A look at Jack and Ennis's sweet life. Fluffy one shot


Words

**Just a little oneshot on Jack and Ennis's sweet life because I'm a happy ending type of gal...:) **

**(I don't own the characters - they are the wonderful creation of Annie Proulx)**

His man.

Those two words gave endless satisfaction to Jack. More than any other words in the world. Because that was what Ennis was to him. A shy, reserved and quiet cowboy who had only just agreed to Jack's sweet life offering recently after these long 15 years yet his none the less. Not Alma's anymore – she was far out of the picture by then – but completely and utterly his. And as for Lureen – Jack had turned his back on her what felt like ages ago. She hadn't been all that surprised though – their relationship had begun to crumble as soon as their careers had started to build. Ironic really.

But Jack didn't care. His heart belonged to Ennis – and it always had, ever since their eyes had met way back in '63 on that mountain. Brokeback Mountain. Jack often whispered that name to himself, and sometimes Ennis, and fond memories were always sparked. He had forgotten all about the fights and arguments they had had up there by then and instead, his mind was full of their passionate tumbles and nights in the tent that beautiful summer. They had agreed to go back up there one of these days yet for now, the cosy little ranch on the plains was just fine. Mighty fine, like Jack would say.

Because they had made it. They had really made it. Bought themselves a wonderful piece of land, complete with a pretty house, and settled in. Jack knew Ennis wasn't scared any more, and nor was he, as they had lasted a year and no one had batted an eyelid. Not that there were many people around to do so for miles. This was Jack and Ennis's place and theirs alone. Nobody was going to take that away from them.

A year. That was a long time. Sometimes, Jack still thought he was dreaming – that one day he'd wake up and he'd be back in Childress but every time the morning came, Ennis was always beside him, his arms holding him in a tight, warm embrace. It had really happened. Jack would never forget the time he turned up on his doorstep, those beautiful words of acceptance on his lips. Strange how such few words could mean so much.

But they had obviously stuck as it was now the first anniversary of when they had moved in together and the whole bedroom was lavishly decorated with sweet smelling candles and moonlight. Jack had willingly slid his legs over Ennis's shoulders, like so many times before, and they had made love to the sound of soft music rising from the music player in the corner of the room. Even after all these years, the passion of their couplings was still very much there and it even seemed to be getting better at every occasion. Ennis treated Jack so good and Jack adoringly returned the tenderness, cuddling his cowboy close at night and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He loved him oh so very much and Ennis knew that well, having woken to the words every morning for months now. And though he hadn't ever said anything like that to Jack, it didn't seem to bother him. There was never any sadness in those beautiful sky blue eyes and he hadn't said a thing to indicate his displeasure. He knew Ennis wasn't one for emotion fuelled speeches.

Still, that night, one whole year after that unforgettable day when they had moved in together, there was something even more special than usual between them. Their arms were tangled in a heated embrace and the gentle flicker from the candles was bathing their slowly moving bodies in an amber glow. The room was filling with their gasps and soft moans and both were evidently getting close, their kisses becoming more and more ardent each time.

Balancing on his strong arms now, Ennis leant over Jack and rested his damp forehead against his, feeling his heart beating fast in his chest. His wonderful blue eyes were gradually turning indigo with desire and as he watched with an adoring sensation tingling all over his body, his mouth started to open, lips still as plump and pink as the day they'd met. Way back then, they'd never even have dreamt that they'd end up getting this far.

'' Ennis...'' he whispered and Ennis could hear that familiar tone of pleasure in his soft, Southern accent. '' Ennis, I love you...''

'' Know you do, Jack...'' Ennis smiled in response, burying his face in his favoured place in the crook of Jack's neck. Jack gasped and his legs tensed over the cowboy's shoulders. Ennis knew these signs well by now.

'' Oh!'' Jack sighed and his head began to go back, eyes closing. '' Oh Ennis, I'm almost there, darlin'...''

Ennis was too but, as always, he didn't say anything about it, instead starting to increase the pace, aware that this is what Jack would have wanted him to do. And indeed, as he found that sweet spot inside of his lover, their moans got a little higher, though still soft enough not to drown out the music from the record player.

Yet when the song reached its climax, so did Ennis and Jack, gasping each other's names as they came simultaneously, like they always seemed to do these days. Waves of incredible pleasure washed over them, getting more and more intense each time they made love, and Jack damn near screamed at the ultimate point, grasping Ennis and the sheets. Against him, the ranch hand trembled and whimpered but finally the sensations passed and Jack felt him relax, panting.

'' Ennis...'' he muttered gently and stroked his damp, curling blonde hair. '' Ennis, that was amazin'...God, ah'd marry you if they'd let us...''

Ennis smiled and then gradually raised himself up on his arms so he was looking with hooded brown eyes down at Jack's flushed face. Jack was surprised to see fresh tears wetting his red cheeks. '' Ennie...'' he started but Ennis cut him off with a passionate kiss. Jack moaned quietly and let him roll over to lay next to him under the covers. He held an adoring gaze as he gradually pulled away. And with a heart melting tenderness, he slowly reached out and stroked Jack's cheek, drawing him into a gentle embrace. Jack felt himself begin to cry, suddenly overwhelmed.

'' Oh Ennie...'' he sobbed, burying his face in his hair. '' Ennie...''

'' Ssh, ssh...'' Ennis whispered and rocked him softly to the time of the music. '' Ssh...I love you, Jack...''

Jack drew in a sudden breath at this and pulled back, taking Ennis's face in his hands. Ennis affectionately rubbed against them. '' I really do love you...more than anything else in the world...'' he murmured and Jack burst into fresh tears, ecstasy claiming his body. They fell into another embrace and just as sleep started to overcome them, a thought arose in Jack.

Those were his new favourite words.

THE END

**Hope you liked... Reviews appreciated :)**


End file.
